Saving Moriarty
by moriartyswife
Summary: There's a line between being someone's wife and being Jim Moriarty's wife. It's been 14 years and I haven't thought about how much I missed my freedom. I gave up everything to become his. I'm Melanie Moriarty. Here's my story. (Rated T for safety measures. There are some trigger things in some chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I paced back and forth inside the flat. I should just leave it. There's no need to deliver it personally. It's not like they will care to meet me. I fiddled with the file in my hand. I could leave it on the desk with a note maybe. Oh god, why was I doing this to myself? The sound of the door opening told me that I was too late to change my mind.

"Sherlock, are you even listening to me? You can't do that to people" John protested. I heard them ascending the stairs. Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. You can do this. He trusted you to do this. I smoothed down my shirt and tucked a stray black strand of hair behind my ear. Deep breaths.

"He was an idiot, John." Sherlock's voice argued. The door slammed open causing me to jump. Sherlock stormed into the room, collapsing into his chair, seemingly not noticing me in the room.

"For god's sake—who are you? How did you get in here?" John asked. He reached around, pulling a gun from his waistband. I quickly held up my hands, as if that would stop the flight of a bullet. My breaths became strained.

"No…um…I'm sorry…I just—" My brain couldn't force out any complete sentences. I hadn't been told that this was dangerous. Oh geez. I don't want to be shot.

"Relax, John. The woman is about to have a panic attack. She's unarmed. You have something for me, I assume." Sherlock replied.

"She broke into your flat." John protested, lowering the gun a little.

"Please don't shoot me." I forced out. _Don't beg, my dear._ I couldn't shut out the tiny voice.

"And she waited for us to leave to do so. Really, John. Does she look very threatening? Now, what is it you have for me?" Sherlock stood, facing me.

"I…a list. I have a list of names… a partial list." I rambled. Sherlock snatched it out of my hand and flipped it open.

"A partial list of what?" John asked.

"Some of Jim's contacts. Well…people who worked for him. Not part of his network that you disbanded but just… others… I should be going." I bent down to retrieve my purse, effectively dumping everything out of it and knocking over a stack of papers. I tried to catch them but it was too late. "Oh…I'm so…I'm such an idiot."

"How do you have a list of Moriarty's contacts?" John had put the gun away and strode over to assist me. I stacked the papers back as best I could. I needed to get out. I wasn't supposed to talk to them this much. Deliver the file to Sherlock and leave. That's what he said.

"Obvious." Sherlock muttered.

"Right. I'll just…" I stuffed all my things back into my purse and stood, brushing my hair back. I made a beeline for the door. I got halfway down the stairs before I heard Sherlock continue.

"She's Moriarty's wife, John. Didn't you see the ring?" Sherlock asked.

As I exited the flat, the cold air felt good on my skin. That had gone better than I expected, besides the fact that I made a complete fool of myself. I shouldn't care but I did. _Moriarty's wife, John_, Sherlock's voice echoed. I tried to get a cab but none would stop. With a heavy sigh, I decided to walk home. Could I have embarrassed myself anymore? No wonder Jim didn't take me out to meet people.

I opened the door to my flat and flipped on the light switch. I set down my purse and slipped off my coat. The window was slightly cracked and I could see a light in the living room. That could only mean one thing.

"Did he take it?" Jim's voice floated to me. I quietly treaded into the living room, seeing him sitting on the black, leather chair typing away on his phone.

"Yes. He also knew who I was." I replied. He flashed a grin.

"Good, good. He doesn't know I'm alive either then." Jim continued. I twisted my hands, the nerves returning.

"No. Do you want some tea? Or something to eat? I'm not sure what I have…we could order take-away—" I rambled on. Jim rose from the chair, clad in one of his expensive suits. He made me feel much underdressed in my jeans and flowery blouse.

"I can't stay, dear. I've got a flight to catch." He said.

"You're leaving?" I must've looked like a deer in headlights. Jim walked over, brushing my hair back and smiling.

"I've got business to attend to. Don't worry; I'll be back for you."

"What am I to do while you're gone?" I asked. Since we got married, I rarely had any free time to myself. Always with Jim, doing something for him.

"Whatever you like. I've left you a credit card. But do buy yourself some new clothes. Only brand names will do." Jim said. He had a light tone but I knew he wanted it done. He wouldn't be happy when he returned if I hadn't. I'd spent enough time around him to know that he gets what he wants, no matter what.

"I can do that. Thank you." I smiled. Jim kissed my cheek and said a quick goodbye before leaving. The second the door closed I collapsed on the couch. Time to myself? I didn't think that was possible. Besides, even though Jim isn't here, I had a feeling he'd be watching me. He has connections everywhere.

Against my better judgment, I picked up the card on the table. Melanie Moriarty. I'd received everything Jim owned since he's suicide. I knew he had a fancy flat somewhere in London and god knows where else in the world but I'd never wanted a big flat and for a while, Jim didn't care simply because he was always on the go. I dialed the number to my real estate agent.

"Hello. I'd like to put my flat up for sell." I said. No sooner had I hung up, my phone dinged.

I've only just left- JM

I've decided to upgrade. I think you'll approve.-MM

You know me too well-JM

A moment passed before my phone dinged again.

And stay away from Sherlock Holmes.-JM

Even through a text, he could sound terrifying. Besides, I'd be too busy "Upgrading" to deal with anything else. I had thought once before that I could get out of this marriage with Jim but I had been wrong. I learned to accept it and make the most of it. He wasn't the most loving person. Honestly I'd never heard him say he loved me. But he was kind to me. I'd never had to work and I always got everything I could ever want. Except freedom. I'd never be free.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had taken a full week to pick out a new flat and another week to move in all of the things from my old flat into this one. It was in the high class side of London and had four levels in total. I fell in love with it when I found there was a small library room. I had to buy clothes as Jim wanted but in return he was going to stock my library. It wasn't like I didn't have the money for it. No matter what I purchased; it would barely put a dent in the amount in the account.

I could have hired people to unload everything for me but I didn't know how long Jim would be gone. I spend my days unpacking and my nights shopping online for clothes and books. Once I had situated most of the furniture and unpacked all the dishes and décor, I had more free time. The things I had ordered came in every few days but it wouldn't take but a few hours to put it all away.

A month after I'd moved in, I decided to go out shopping for the first time. I needed the fresh air. There were multiple balconies in the flat but there's just something about walking around the streets of London. I bought a few things at various outlets before going inside the store that sold Westwood suits.

The store had two levels and I don't think I'd ever seen so many clothes in one place. I wandered around for a bit, looking at all the suits. Jim had a lot of these. I realized I had no idea what I was doing. I didn't know how to shop for clothes to match these suits.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked. Her name tag read Jennifer and her face looked like she was about to ask me to leave. At the moment, I didn't look like I belonged in here. I mean, I didn't look like a bum but I had on a plain peach colored dress with white lace leggings and peach colored flats.

"Oh…uh, my husband owns a lot of these suits. I'm looking for some things that will go together with them." I replied. Jennifer broke out into a huge smile. She took ahold of my arm.

"Well your husband must have good taste. Come with me. I've already got some outfits in mind." Jennifer took me back to the dressing room.

The next two hours consisted of me trying on dresses, and jeans with different tops along with different shoes and accessories. It's more exhausting than unpacking. Jennifer went to ring up all my things while I changed back into my peach dress. Making my way up to the register, I ran into a lady.

"I'm so sorry!" We both said in unison. Taking a better look, I recognized her. Molly…something. Jim had pretended to date her to get close to Sherlock. I remember the complaints about her. He could have said she looked like a toad and I still would have been jealous.

"Are you alright?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'd better be going." I mumbled. I turned to see Mary standing behind me. Mary Morstan. I'd met her before.

"Melanie?" Mary asked. She was holding a Westwood suit in her hands. An ugly one at that. Probably for John. I think Jim said they got married.

"Hello, Mary." I replied, forcing a smile. She leaned in, giving me a quick hug.

"You look well. I'm just here picking up this for John. He needs a new suit." Mary said. I took pity on her. Despite the fact that I wanted nothing more than to leave, I decided to help her.

"That's not the one you should get. It's too dark. A lighter brown would go better. Something like this." I went and picked up another suit, holding it out to her. Mary smiled, taking it from me.

"I guess you are the expert." Mary commented. I averted my eyes to the floor. I nodded and walked up to the register. Mary said it was good to see me and I returned the polite gesture. I pulled out my wallet and handed Jennifer my card. On the floor sat six huge bags next to my four small bags that I had brought in with me.

"If you'll just sign here. Do you need some help getting these to a cab?" She asked as I scribbled my name on the receipt. I'd spent over 4,000 pounds.

"I'll be helping her out today." Sherlock's voice came from behind me. I froze. I tried to grab all of my bags but Sherlock beat me to it. He had all six bags in his hands. I picked up the remaining four.

"That's really not necessary. I can…manage." I had to take twice as many steps to keep up with his long strides and try to keep my balance at the same time. Mary had to have called him. She only spoke to me to stall me, most likely.

"Nonsense. It's approximately a fifteen minute walk to your new flat. You wouldn't make it four blocks with all these bags. A cab isn't an option. You obviously don't like them." Sherlock stated and slowed his pace.

"How do you know where I live?" I asked. I hadn't even changed my address on any of the postage.

"It's my job." Sherlock looked down at me. "It puzzles me that Moriarty would marry…."

"Someone like me?" I finished. Sherlock gave a curt nod. That was a little rude.

"You're extremely clumsy and you have social anxiety. As far as beauty goes, you are above average but I doubt that would have made a difference to Moriarty." Did he just call me pretty? I didn't know that he was capable of such a comment.

"You must not know Jim as well as you thought you did." I replied.

"I know how he thinks and I did some research on you. You were a smart kid, top of your class even though you graduated early. You were accepted into Oxford at age 17 but declined and married Moriarty instead. I find it hard to believe that you'd throw away your future for marriage." Sherlock said. He'd researched me? That's a little terrifying. My past was supposed to be hidden. Jim didn't like certain information getting out.

"Well you don't know me either. If you'll just give those bags to the doorman, you can be on your way." I ordered. My voice came out a little shaky. I never liked to boss people around. As I turned to go inside, Sherlock grabbed my arm.

"Does the name Carl Powers mean anything to you?" My whole body tensed up. He couldn't know about that.

"No" I forced out.

"We both know you do. Tell me about him." Sherlock said. I tore my arm loose from his grip.

"Don't ever touch me again." I said. I walked inside the building and took the slow elevator up to the flat. My heart raced. Once inside, I bolt locked the door. Relax, Melanie. He doesn't know. Jim promised you that you'd be safe. Has he ever gone back on his word? It'll be fine.

Going into my bedroom, I noted the rose and note on the bed. I set down my things and treaded over. Smelling the rose, I read the note.

My Dear Melanie,

I've got business to attend to.

Relax in the Jacuzzi for a bit and when I return I'm going to treat you to dinner.

You've done well with the upgrading.

See you soon,

JM

Jacuzzi? I followed the trail of rose petals into the bathroom. The whole thing had been redone. I'd only been gone half the day. Only Jim could get this done in that amount of time. The Jacuzzi had already been filled and had the most expensive bottle of that aroma soap sitting beside it. I felt of the water, the perfect temperature. I could hear Chopin softly playing over the speakers. I poured the soap into the water, allowing it turn into bubbles.

I undressed and got in. I didn't realize how stressed and tense I'd been feeling but it all melted away. The soothing aroma of the soap and my favorite classical composer was enough to almost put me to sleep. Oddly enough, the water remained this temperature the whole time I was laying there.

With my eyes closed and my concentration focused on the music, I didn't hear someone walk in the room. It was only when I felt someone kiss my forehead that I cracked open my eyes. Jim stood up straight, a slight smile on his face.

"I hate to disturb your moment of bliss. We have reservations in an hour." Jim said. I reluctantly got out, wrapping a towel around me. Walking into my closet, I sifted through the clothes, settling on a dark blue, high neck, sleeveless, sheer dress. I put on a light layer of makeup and ran a straightener through my hair. I sighed, staring at myself in the mirror.

"You look lovely." Jim said from behind me. I watched him through the mirror as he approached me. He slipped a necklace around my neck. "I found this while I was away."

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I replied. Jim offered me his arm and escorted me out of the flat. As usual there was a sleek black limo waiting outside. What Sherlock had said still lingered in my mid. I was sure there would be a conversation about it. I was out on a date with my husband for the first time since he'd faked his death. There was nowhere else I wanted to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dinner went by without a hitch. We went to some fancy restaurant with a French name that I couldn't pronounce. My nerves were gradually growing. He hadn't once mentioned Sherlock and that's what terrified me. He silently got into the limo, instructing the driver on where to go. He typed a message on his phone then stuck it into the pocket of his suit.

"Did you have a nice chat with Sherlock today?" Jim asked, turning to look at me. A chill went through my body.

"I didn't really chat. He did." I mumbled. My voice was slowly losing strength. I averted my eyes to the floor. This was going south. I could feel it.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you." Jim ordered. I hated being so compliant sometimes but I knew how he could be. "Did you speak to him?" I nodded. "Did I specifically tell you that you weren't to do so?"

"Jim, I barely said anything. Most of it consisted of telling him to leave me alone." I replied. I also hated it when he treated me like a child.

"Answer the question." He demanded, grabbing my chin. _Apologize, _my mind screamed. The old Melanie sparked inside me.

"It wasn't my fault. You're overreacting. Don't touch me." The words flew out before I could stop them. If that wasn't enough, I shoved him away from me. Turning to look out the window, I noticed the limo had stopped moving.

I knew this warehouse. I knew the man standing by the black sedan, smoking a cigarette. Jim got out of the limo and walked around to my side. Fear spread over my body like ice. Sebastian Moran dropped his cigarette and came over as well. Jim exchanged a few words with him before heading toward the building.

"Get out." Sebastian said, holding the door open. I couldn't get my body to move. I might as well have been sitting in a tar pit. Sebastian grabbed fistful of my hair and jerked me out of the limo. I scrapped my knees on the pavement. "I enjoy when you resist, Melanie."

Sebastian kept a firm grip on my hair and drug me behind him. I couldn't stand up straight and it was extremely hard to keep from stumbling on the entire walk inside. Memories of this place flooded over me. My heart began to beat faster.

Sebastian took me down a flight of stairs, making sure to hit my head on the railing a few times. In the basement, he shoved me into the chair in the center of the room. He tied the straps around my wrists, pulling them extra tight. He bent and did the same with my ankles.

"You're my favorite of Jim's pets." Sebastian started. He picked up a syringe on the table. He strolled back over to me. "I mean, you're the only one with restraints. Like I can't cut into your pretty face or use half the tools I normally enjoy. But I do get to use this." He held up the syringe.

I started to panic. I wanted to run but the tight straps reminded me that I was trapped. Squirming around, I watched as Sebastian's smirk turned into a wide grin. He took out his box of cigarettes and lit one. He blew out a puff smoke. My eyes turned back to the syringe and my breathing hitched.

"Good, you do remember." Sebastian knelt in front of me. He set the syringe between my thighs and took a hold of the hem of my dress. "It's tempting." He jerked. "You being tethered to this chair." And again. "The things I could do to this petite little body. How I could make you scream for me to stop." With the third jerk, he ripped through the thick hem of the dress.

I knew better than to beg. Jim hated it and Sebastian got off on it. He stopped ripping my dress when he uncovered my abdomen. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and smiled again. I tried to shut out the pain like I used to. I tried to retreat inside myself. His laugh struck my body to the very core. He enjoyed this and it made me sick.

"Not even a small protest? Scream, Melanie. For me?" He pressed the cigarette on top of my thigh. I let out a muffled scream, biting my lip to keep the rest inside. "Better." He leaned in, taking in a deep breath. "I can smell the fear radiating off your body. Now," He picked up the syringe. "This will only hurt for a moment, but you'll be out of it for a while. Be a good girl and hold still."

I couldn't. Of course I didn't want to be drugged but I hated needles. Not only that, this drug would cause me to black out. I would be awake for every bit of what Sebastian had planned but I wouldn't remember it when the drugs wore off. Bits and pieces would come in spurts but some of it may never return.

"It's a higher dose than you're used to. Jim ordered an 80 mg instead of your usual 40." Sebastian stuck the short needle into the abdominal muscle. The liquid Ketamine iced through my body and I gradually became less aware of my surroundings.

I had flashes of Sebastian. I saw Jim saying something to me I couldn't hear. I sat up with heaviness in my body. I couldn't completely feel my body but the concrete floor was cold. The drug still had a few hours before I would be completely able to comprehend everything. The light from the door being opened told me where I was.

"You're awake. Good. We can have a short chat." Jim spoke, striding over to me. "Stand up."

I forced myself to my feet. I wobbled, unable to stand completely upright. A second later, I fell back onto the floor. The room spun. If you could call it a room. It was more like a closet.

"Very well." Jim crouched in front of me. He took a hold of my face with both hands. "What have you learned?"

My mind remained groggy and my mouth felt so dry I had force out an answer. It was the answer he wanted and the one I knew was absolutely true. "I'm yours."

"That's right." Jim replied. I could see the cold in his eyes. He wanted compliance in every way. "I can do whatever I please with you. I can give you everything you could ever desire or I can break you into a million pieces."

He leaned in to whisper the next part into my ear. "I **own** you, Melanie. Don't ever forget that, dear." Venom dripped from his voice. With that, Jim stood and walked to the door.

I tried to follow. I only got a foot further before I couldn't move forward anymore. My right arm had a shackle around it. I remembered this room. The room of my nightmares. The small dark hole that was shrouded in darkness not even the brightest light could penetrate. It could be completely silent and that was when it was the worst. I could feel how utterly alone I was. I was at the complete mercy of the ketamine drug.

The worst part of it was that I knew the voices weren't real but the whispers made me pull my knees up to my chest as close as possible. I covered my ears in attempt to block them out. How can you block out what isn't real?

"Go away. Go away." I mumbled. Louder and louder. The flashed of Sebastian's smirk and the knife he had in his hand in conjunction with the voices cause me to give in. I gave Sebastian exactly what he wanted. Sobs racked my entire body and I screamed. Over and over and over, wanting it to stop. But deep inside, I knew it never would.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_ I usually enjoyed the rain. It calmed me and it smelled like beauty. I loved the way it made patterns and beats as it hit the pavement. I tried to imagine each drop being in a different sound. A couple of students running past me broke my concentration. It inconvenienced me, having to walk over to the upper-class building where the tenth year began. I'm not sure why I complain anymore. I did this every day. My parents didn't like me to ride the bus so I had to ride home with my brother. _

_ I had my bright blue umbrella but it didn't help much against the wind. Normally my brother had football practice on the field behind the school but since it was pouring rain, I assumed they would be in the weight room. I entered the gymnasium where only a few students lingered._

_ "Melanie! What are you doing in here?" David jogged over to me. He played on my brother's varsity team, a fellow thirteenth year and four years ahead of me._

_ "I'm looking for Evan." I replied._

_ "You just missed him. He's taking Amy Fields out for a date. Good to see you." David continued on, meeting two other boys at the door before leaving. _

_ I sighed. Really? He couldn't have taken me home first or at least told me. Now I had to walk home in the harsh rain. I sat on the covered walkway, opening my copy of Daughter of the Forest by Juliet Marillier. If I had to wait for the rain to wane, I'd at least spend it reading a book I love. I only got a few pages in when someone stopped in front of me. Looking up, a boy in a school uniform stared at me with his hands in pockets._

_ "Juliet Marillier?" He said, an Irish accent catching my full attention. He smiled. "I enjoy her work. Is this your first time reading that?" _

_ "Uh, no. I'm waiting for her second book to come out." I replied. I stared at him for a moment. I recognized him and the accent. "Jim?"_

_ "I'm surprised it took you so long pigtails." He stretched his hand towards me. I took it, allowing him to pull me to my feet. I threw my arms around his neck._

_ "It's been six years! What happened to you?" I asked._

_ "We moved back to Ireland, boring family drama. Now I'm back. Are you waiting for your brother?" Jim asked. I rolled my eyes at the thought of my idiot brother. _

_ "No, he ditched me. I was waiting for the rain to calm before I walked home." I said. I picked up my backpack and umbrella._

_ "How about we go to that coffee shop down the street, catch up, then I'll walk you home." Jim offered his arm to me this time. I smiled and took it. We huddled together under my umbrella._

Massive headache. Sitting up on the cold concrete I rubbed my forehead. That had been the first time I'd had any feelings for Jim. It hadn't been my first encounter with him but that had been a time when I was too young to want anything to do with more than friendship. I noted that the door was open. I struggled to my feet, leaning one arm against the wall for support. The shackle had been removed. I could sort of remember what had happened. All I cared about was getting out of this place. I walked barefoot out of the room and up the stairs. I had to hold the bottom of my dress together.

I made my way to the main road. I had a vague idea of where I was. I slowly went down the streets of London, down-casting my gaze. I hadn't seen what I looked like but I could guess. My hair wrecked, my dress torn, and no shoes. A bruise or two wouldn't surprise me. To the bystanders, I probably looked like a prostitute who got in over her head.

Only a few people asked if I was alright. I addressed them with a weak smile and said that I was fine. It took over an hour to reach my destination. I knocked on the door and shivered. I hope someone is here. I'd walked all the way here and my flat would take ages to reach. I relaxed as the door opened. An older woman looked me over. She must be the landlady, Ms. Hudson.

"Hello, is Sherlock here?" I asked, quietly.

"Yes, he's upstairs." She answered, letting me inside. "But who are you?"

"I'm no one." I answered, smiling at her a bit. I climbed the stairs, each step aching my whole body. The flat door stood open and I could hear violin music. I waited in the doorway, entranced by the sound of the music. He set down the bow. "That was beautiful."

Sherlock turned to me. He simply stared at me for a moment. "Did Moriarty do that to you?"

"No." I flinched at the memory. While it was true that Jim didn't physically do it, he'd arranged for Sebastian to. Sherlock didn't believe me but he didn't comment either.

"I'll ring John. He can have a look at you." Sherlock said.

"You don't have to do that." I answered quietly. Sherlock stopped dialing on his phone. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Then why are you here?"

"I…I don't know. I don't have anywhere else."

"You're here for my help. So that means you'll be examined by Dr. Watson. You can shower while you wait. The bath is just through there." Sherlock answered for me. He pointed down the hallway as he put the phone to his ear. Then he turned his back to me, clearly done with the conversation.

I shut the bathroom door and turned to look at myself in the mirror. I barely recognized myself. I was only a glimpse of that girl that used to read fantasy novels and dreamed of being someone some day. _I own you_. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. The voice quieted.

Striping out of my ruined dress, I turned on the shower. The warm water relaxed my tense muscles. I cleared my mind, focusing on the feeling of the water hitting my skin and rolling off my body. If I listened carefully, I could imagine it as rain. I paid attention closely to only a few drops as they made a series of notes and melodies.

I abruptly rejoined reality at the sound of shouting. John had arrived and not alone. I figured Mary would come. She knew about this. She had been there once. I shut off the water and grabbed a towel. I internally cringed. I had no clothes. I'd have to go out there in a towel. I opened the curtain to step out. On the sink sat a neat pile of clothes and my old ones were gone. I smiled, putting on the sweat pants and baggy t-shirt. I returned to the main room.

"Ms. Hudson's niece left them here." Sherlock commented.

"It's perfect, very comfortable. Um…you really didn't have to come Dr. Watson." I brushed a strand of wet hair out of my face. Mary sat on the couch, refusing to look at me.

"Nonsense. Let's have a look at you. And call me John." He motioned back the way I had come.

"In here is fine." Sherlock complained.

"Patient confidentiality. Why don't you make some tea or order take away or something?" John shot back. He put his hand on my back and guided me down to a bedroom I assumed to be Sherlock's. John took his time, examining me well. He couldn't find much wrong with me. A few cigarette burns and a bruise on my collar bone.

"What happened here? Is that an injection mark?" John asked. He lifted the bottom of my shirt a little higher to get a better look. "Do you know what it was?"

"Ketamine. It should be out of my system by now." I replied. John cleaned the mark and put a bandage over it. We returned to the living room, John immediately reporting to Sherlock as I went to sit on the couch with Mary. John asked what I'd like to eat.

"I'm fine. I—"

"You have to eat." John argued.

"Really, it's not a big deal." I began again.

"If Jim had told you to, there'd be no argument." Mary said under her breath. John ordered something for me anyways and returned to his hushed conversation with Sherlock.

"You don't know anything about us." I whispered back, clutching onto my mug tightly.

"I know you allow him to do whatever he likes. If you're so unhappy with him, then divorce him." She said a little too loudly.

"I can't." I snapped. I clasped a hand over my mouth. That wasn't what I'd meant to say. Anything else would have been appropriate. John stepped toward me.

"There's loads of divorce lawyers if he won't sign a paper. We can help you—" John said. I shook my head. They didn't get it. There wasn't a lawyer or judge in the world that would take a case for our divorce.

"Tell us why you married him in the first place. You obviously love him and that's reason enough for you to not divorce but it's more than that." Sherlock spoke. He sunk into his black chair, keeping his eyes on me. I gave a curt nod. I had no reason to hide it. Jim didn't care if people knew why we'd married. If anything it gave them a reason to fear and respect him. John and Mary quieted as well, interested in story. I shakily sat down my mug on the table before folding my hands in my lap. It started with my brother, as did most of my memories back then…


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_ I waited outside of the science building, just like Evan told me to. He was supposed to be showing me around the university. I checked my watch again. Now he was twenty minutes late. I adjusted my scarf to protect against the chilly winter air. I didn't like this. Evan was never late, always punctual. So much so that being this late would cause him to have a heart attack. _

_ "Melanie!" Evan came from around the side of the building. _

_ "What happened to you?" I asked, reaching out to lightly touch the bruise around his eyes. Evan swatted away my hand. He'd been in a fight._

_ "Forget about it. Now," Evan put his arm around my shoulder, "I'm going to show my baby sister around her new school." _

_ Evan was all smiles the rest of the day, even with his ever darkening black eye. He ignored my worried glances. The ride back to our house was filled with his horrible singing while he drummed away on the steering wheel. His air of security dissipated when we went into the house._

_ Dad was sitting in the recliner in front of the fire, a beer in his hand. He took a long swig. Mom sat quietly on the couch with her hands folded in her lap. Evan pushed me toward the stairs._

_ "We had some visitors today." Dad set the beer on the coffee table, slamming it hard, causing both mom and I to jump._

_ "Go upstairs." Evan whispered. I was frozen as dad stood up and turned toward us. I let out a small gasp. He had more bruises than Evan did. His nose had been bleeding. What is going on? "Melanie, go."_

_ I got my legs to work and I quietly jogged up the stairs. I waited outside of my door for a moment but it remained silent downstairs. I shut my door and crossed my room, scooting my desk away from the wall. The previously muffled voices floated into my room through the vent._

_ "…told me that you'd quit." Dad said. _

_ "No, I said that I __would __quit. I have to pay off my debt first." Evan argued. Gambling. Evan gambled a lot through high school and he was very good at it. That is, until his freshman year at university. He fell into a string of losses. He and dad got into a huge fight and Evan even left for a few weeks… but it had been resolved._

_ "Pay off? You're 75 million pounds in debt." Dad shouted, causing a shiver to run down my spine._

_ "Marcus, please." Mom's voice was timid._

_ "I've had enough of this. They came to MY house and I'm not putting up with it." Dad snapped, probably at mom._

_ "I'm dealing with it." Evan replied. A moment of silence. The sound of a beer bottle crashing against the wall echoed loudly._

_ "No, I'M dealing with it. You're just lucky I'm not throwing your ass out on the streets." A knock at the door stopped Evan's angry response. "Please come in," _

_ I heard light footsteps coming up the stairs. I quickly got up and slid my desk back. I pulled a book off the shelf and sat on my bed, flipping it open and pretending to read. A light knock was made on my door._

_ "Come in," I called, not looking up from the book. The door creaked as it opened, then back closed. Mom sat on the edge of the bed next to me._

_ "Are you okay, sweetie? I know you hate seeing them fight. I do too." Mom said, brushing my hair behind my ear. Something was very wrong._

_ "I'm alright, mom. What's going on?" I asked, closing the book. Mom stared at me for a moment, studying my features. "Mom."_

_ "Carol!" Dad yelled. Mom stood up._

_ "We love you so much. And your brother. You have to promise me that you'll remember that." Mom said, kissing my head._

_ "Of course I know that." She was scarring me. I didn't know what was about to happen._

_ "Carol!" Dad shouted a second time._

_ "Come on, sweetheart. We have someone for you to meet." I followed mom back down. I stopped at the entrance to the living room. Jim was sitting on the couch, sipping on a cup of tea. Evan stood by the fire with his back to me. Dad walked over to mom, handing her a contract. I kept my eyes locked on Jim. He set down the cup before looking over at me. He smiled._

_ "My dear Melanie, how are you?" Jim asked, rising to his feet and straightening his suit. _

_ "I don't understand." I tore my eyes away from him to look at my mom. She scribbled her signature on the paper._

_ "Why don't you and I talk, Melanie? I'll explain everything." Jim said. It wasn't a request. Dad grabbed mom's arm and went up to their bedroom. Evan came over to me, giving me a pained look before going after them. "Sit."_

_ I slowly sunk down onto the couch where Jim had motioned to. I didn't like this. Why is he here? I haven't seen Jim since…almost two years ago. And I wasn't happy to see him after what happened. Jim sat down on the coffee table in front of me. _

_ "Your dear brother is in a lot of trouble. Did you know that? Of course you did. I know the two of you are very close." Jim said. _

_ "Why are you here?" I asked timidly. Jim raised his eyebrows, a small smile on his face._

_ "Tisk, tisk, little Melanie. That's not how you should be talking to me." He watched me and reached out, placing his hand on my knee. "I can solve your brother's problem. You should have known your parents would call me. Can you fix it, Jim? Can you make Evan's debt disappear?"_

_ I swallowed hard and nodded a little. "S-so you're going to help Evan?" _

_ "Yes, I am. But you should know that I never work for free." _

_ "They don't have anything you want." I said quickly. Jim ran his hand up my thigh and took my hand._

_ "Oh but they do. I told you once before, Melanie. I get what I want. And I've wanted you for a very long time." Jim pulled out a small black box, opening it to reveal a diamond ring._

_ "I told you that… I couldn't… not with…" Not with his job. He's a criminal. Jim chuckled._

_ "My dear, your parents have already agreed. They signed the papers. Make this easy on everyone. Don't fight me." Jim warned. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't have a choice._

_ "I don't love you." My voice shook. Again he chuckled._

_ "Yes, you do. You don't love what I do. There's a very distinct difference." _

_ "You don't love me." I countered quickly._

_ "Take the ring, Melanie. We can discuss this later. For now, put the ring on and come with me. Your family will be safe, not only from this gambling incident. After we're married, your family will be receiving a surmisable about of money."_

_ "Why? Why am I so special?" Why am I the one you've set your sights on? I'm just unlucky I guess. An unlucky girl who had the misfortune of meeting him before he turned into this._

_ "Because I want you." Jim answered. I closed my eyes for a moment, swallowing the tears. I took the ring, sliding it onto my finger. "Good. You'll always be protected with me. No one will ever harm you."_

_ Except you. I smiled a little. "Now what?"_

_ "Now you go upstairs and pack a small bag of anything personal that you wish to bring tonight and we go. I'll send for the rest of your things later." Jim rose, still holding my hand and helping me up as well. "You've made the right choice. Your family will be forever grateful." _

_ "I won't be long." I said, slipping away from him and returning to my bedroom. Evan was waiting. I ignored him, grabbing a suitcase and putting my music sheets, some of my books, and other small things that held sentimental value._

_ "I didn't have a choice. Dad made me sign it." Evan spoke. They sold me for money. That's what it boils down to. My own family gave me away to one of the most infamous criminals in the world._

_ "Don't, Evan. Please don't. You know I love you but this… this is.." I had no words. I zipped up the suitcase and carefully set it on the floor. I rolled it out into the hallway. Mom and dad were talking to Jim._

_ "My driver will get that, dear. Don't strain yourself." Jim commented. Dad jogged up the stairs, starting to take it from me. _

_ "I've got it." I said, taking it down. _

_ "Melanie," Jim repeated. The driver reached out to take it. I allowed him to._

_ "I'm sorry, Jim." I apologized. Mom took a step towards me. "I'll be in the car, if you don't need me."_

_ I waited for Jim to give me a nod and I went out the door, down the stairs, and toward the town car. Mom called after me but I ignored her. They don't deserve a goodbye. They don't deserve anything from me._

_ The driver opened the door, letting me in. I sat there playing with my necklace. I jerked it off, breaking the clasp and I tossed it to the floor. I didn't wait long. Jim slid into the seat next to me. My parents were standing on the porch. Mom was crying._

_ "Would you like me to roll down the window?" The driver asked._

_ "No, thank you." I replied. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jim with a slight smile on his face. My disowning of my family pleased him. I knew that's what the rest of my life would be. Pleasing Jim Moriarty. The day I sign the wedding the papers, will be the day I lose my identity. Melanie Moriarty, wife of Jim Moriarty. I'd never be free again. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My story stopped when Mrs. Hudson came into the flat followed by a delivery boy with our take away. Still stuck in a daze, John put his hand over mine. It was a nice gesture, meant to reassure. I hadn't really heard what Sherlock's question was but John responded by telling him that was enough for now.

"I ordered you some soup. Without knowing the dosage of the drugs, I can't say if you could hold down much solid food," John said. Mary sat the bowl down on the coffee table in front of me.

"Jim will know I came here," I said, watching the steam rise from the bowl and dissipate into the cooler air around it. I shook my head just a little. Jim let me come here.

"We can put you into protective custody. No one will be able to hurt you," John said.

I smiled softly at John. I wish it were that simple. "No, Jim would find me." Jim always got what he wanted.

"Even out of the country, he'd search until he found you. What is so special about you?" Sherlock asked. He still hadn't moved from his black chair or taken his eyes off of me. He was analyzing.

"That is the question, isn't it?" I said. I picked up the bowl of soup, feeling it's warmth against my hands. Every moment I was here made me even more nervous. I should have gone straight to Jim.

"You said Moriarty came back. Where had you met him before the incident with your brother's gambling?" John asked.

"I've known Jim since we were kids in primary school. He's four years older than me. I was six the first time I met him. He… protected me from a bully." Carl Powers. He and my brother were always getting into fights, so he targeted me too. He did it because I was smaller than him.

"Did you know he was crazy then?" Mary asked, receiving a look from John. It was a reasonable question to ask.

"Jim has always protected me. Since that first day with the bully."

"What he did to you isn't protecting you. It's abuse," John said. Jim didn't do it. And he didn't want to hurt me. He wanted to remind me of what he was capable of and why I should feel lucky that he'd chosen me.

"Tell me everything that occurred. I need every detail that you can possibly remember," Sherlock said. He'd sat up straighter, more interested in the conversation.

"Why would you need to know about that?" I asked. I held his stare. He knew that I only told him things that Jim allowed me to tell him.

"Because if you want us to help you, I need all of the details from your life with Moriarty," Sherlock replied.

"Another time, perhaps," I said, hearing a new set of footsteps come up the stairs. I recognized the man. He was one of Jim's personal drivers. I stood up. "Thank you for your hospitality."

None of them spoke as I left. The driver didn't say a word to me when he opened the back door for me. I half expected to see Jim waiting in the car. He'd smile a little and say "Hello, Melanie, my dear. Did you have a nice chat with Sherlock? Did you tell him everything that I told you to?" I would nod and say yes. He'd continue with, "That's my good wife. Come home with me now, dear." He'd gently take my hand and help me into the seat beside him. And we wouldn't mention the things that occurred the night before.

But he wasn't. The car was empty.

Alone in the elevator, I closed my eyes. I thought back to that Jim. The one with kindness in his eyes. The one who protected me from harm.

"_Are you alright?" He asked, crouching down to take a look at me. He reached out and rubbed my back. _

_Tears streamed down my face while I held my knee close to my chest. It was dotted with blood. I hiccupped through my crying. _

"_It's okay, little girl. I won't let them hurt you again," he said. He kissed my head and stood up to face Carl and his two friends. _

_He wasn't very big. Carl was big. Jim was slender with messy hair. But he stood up straight, clenching his fists. Carl laughed at him, and his friends joined in._

"_You think you're going to protect the little bitch? She's good fun to play with," Carl said and laughed again._

_I covered my ears. I hated his laugh. It was loud and hurt my ears. This time it was cut short, followed by, "Fuck! You little dick!" _

_I looked up to see Carl holding his nose, blood dripping fast onto the ground. He snarled. A teacher yelled at us, asking what was going on. Carl and his two friends left with Carl still cursing. _

"_He's gone now. And I won't let home come back," Jim said. He took an alcohol wipe out of his pocket and wiped off the cut. I winced. "Jim Moriarty," _

_I knew who he was. I'd seen him in the hallways, the cafeteria, and the library. But he'd never spoke to me before. I watched him put a band aid on my cut. _

"_There, all better," He smiled and brushed my hair back. "Now you have to lie. Tell them you fell. They can't protect you. I can." _

_And I believed him._

I longed to go back to those days. To before this was an obligation.

Jim wasn't in the flat either. There was no note from him with instructions. I felt thankful for this time alone. The silence calmed me.

I went to shower, using my own products to scrub my skin raw. I could remember Sebastian's smile while he ran his hands down my arms, telling me that I deserved it. I scrubbed my arms more, disgusted by his touch. I let out a sob.

I stared at the floor of the shower, watching the water go down the drain. No. Do not break down. Do not let that horrible Sebastian have that power over you. I took deep breaths to slow my heart rate.

I stood in front of the full length mirror. The few bruises that I had were in easily covered places. Jim never left visible bruises, like on my face. He preferred the drugs and the memory loss, where I could remember pain and torture, but there was no evidence. Sometimes it feels worse to not remember.

The silk baby doll night dress came down to the top of my thighs. This was the expensive imported silk. _Only the best for you, dear._ The material felt good on my skin. After pulling the curtains closed, I settled under the covers in the bed. Sleep came easily to me.

I only woke up for a few moments when I felt the bed give just a little. His cologne always subtle, but I knew it was him. His hand slid over my hip and across my middle, and then he gently pulled me against him.

"Sleep, Melanie," Jim whispered into my ear.

And I did, comfortable in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_It was raining today. The third day in a row. I loved when it rained when I was little. Evan and I used to sneak outside and jump in puddles until we were drenched to the bone. He always ended up sick. I never did._

_I stood by the window and watched. Drops fell onto the pavement and the umbrellas of the people hurrying down the streets. Some lived in the building. They had no idea what kind of criminal they lived near. Jim had files upon files of them, their family, and their friends. _

"_There goes Mr. and Mrs. Green," I said. Sweet couple… They lived in the flat below this one. _

"_It's starting to storm," Sebastian replied, flipping to the next page of the newspaper. There wasn't anything good in those stupid pages._

"_They always go," I said, wiping the frost off the window from my breath._

"_Sentiment." Sebastian sighed heavily. He folded the paper back up and set it on the couch beside him._

_ "I think it shows how much they love her," I smiled. It's a rather sad story._

_ Their daughter's grave was just outside of town. They always held each other's hands, Mrs. Green's head on his shoulder. It was around eight-thirty in the morning when their daughter was killed in a car accident. She was only nineteen. _

_ Rumors say reckless driving or driving under the influence. Jim told me that she'd crossed the wrong people. Then he told me that he'd taken care of it and that I had nothing to worry about. I wasn't worried. That poor girl…_

_ It had been a few years since her death. Nothing stopped them from saying good morning to her every day, not even these stormy days._

_ "I'm hungry," Sebastian said, propping his feet up on the coffee table and turning on the telly. _

_ I went to prepare dinner. Sebastian was here when Jim was off on business. Whether it was for my protection or because he didn't trust me, I didn't know. Probably both. But it had become second nature to me._

_ I began to make lasagna. I'd made the dough last night. All I had to do was cut it. The sauce didn't take very long to cook. I topped it with the last of the cheese and covered it with aluminum. Sebastian would just have to wait the half hour it took to cook. _

_ "He's out of town. There's no need to make an actual meal. Order some take away or something," Sebastian complained. _

_ "If that's what you want, then you can do just that," I answered, filling one side of the sink with warm, soapy water. I liked everything to be clean. In case Jim came back…_

_ I washed my hands and dried them on a dish towel. The kitchen looked spotless. Once last once over and I noticed that there was a bouquet of flowers on the breakfast bar. White roses. My favorite. _

_ I picked them up and put all of them into a vase except for one. I carried it into the bedroom with me, smelling its sweet scent. _

_ Jim had changed from his usual suit into more casual attire. White pants and a light blue polo shirt. He matched my white tea-length dress with blue flowers on it. He smiled when he turned around._

_ "I wasn't sure you were coming," I smiled, smelling the rose one more time. _

_ "I wouldn't miss our two year anniversary, Melanie. It's an important day for us," Jim said. He took the rose and slipped it behind my ear. "The sweetest thing in my life." He took my right hand and slipped his right arm around to the small of my back. He only did a few steps of a waltz before he dipped me into a kiss. "The dinner smells delicious."_

_ "Thank you. I made it from scratch," I said, smiling. I did love to cook. _

_ When we returned to the living room, Sebastian had disappeared. Jim kissed my forehead and said he'd be in the study for a while. _

_ I fixed a fresh salad and breadsticks to go along with the meal. Everything was set perfectly on the table. It looked like a really fancy meal from a restaurant in a romantic movie._

_ The dinner was peaceful. Almost like we were a normal husband and wife. Sometimes, like tonight, I let myself think those thoughts. To pretend that I'd married a good man. But when I was alone. I knew it would never be true. _

Jim woke up before I did, if he even slept at all. He was rubbing my stomach underneath my garment. Only his fingertips lightly running across my skin. He had himself propped up on his other arm, looking down at me. He hummed a classic Chopin piece.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked softly.

"Yes." I smiled. These were the moments I lived for. Like that anniversary night. When we were almost normal.

"Good. There's something I wish to discuss with you," Jim said. Discuss? That's an unusual term for him to use. He doesn't discuss. He tells.

"Something work related?" I asked, rolling onto my back.

Jim leaned down to kiss my lips and hovered over top of me. He kissed down my neck to my collar bone. "No. Nothing work related." He pulled the night dress up, making me lean up to get off my shoulders. He tossed it to the floor and continued with the kisses further down.

I liked the feeling of his lips on my skin, and the feeling of his hands lightly running down my sides to my hips. I shivered from the cold. The only warmth was his breath as he moved down my chest to my stomach.

Jim kissed my stomach before looked back up at me. There was something in the way he was looking at me. A look I'd seen before. And then he said something that I didn't believe I'd hear him say since the first time.

"I want to try for a child again."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jim stayed with me for two full weeks almost never leaving me alone for more than a few hours. He took me out to many of the beautiful sites in and around the city. When I would cook dinner, he would always be there. It felt more and more like we were married with each passing day.

I understood what he was doing. Being around me and showing so much affection made my hormones race. It was about getting me pregnant, and he knew that I craved his affection. At the moment, I didn't care that he was doing it for that reason. I deserved to feel happy, even if it's just for a few weeks. Even if I know that it isn't real.

I stood in the bathroom, looking at anything but the pregnancy test lying upside down on the counter top. Jim wanted to take me to the doctor. He didn't trust these tests. I'd snuck a few in. I needed to know before Jim did. I took a deep breath and tapped my fingers on the sink while I waited. This could end like the first time.

_The light shining into my eyes burned. The world around me felt distant. A loud ringing was the only sound I could hear at first. Again, the bright light was shone into one eye and then the other one. _

"_26, female, four months pregnant, responsive," I heard a man say into his walkie talkie. He smiled at me when I opened my eyes. "We're taking you to the hospital, ma'am. Can you tell me your name?"_

"_Melanie," I said. My voice didn't sound like mine. It was scratchy and hurt to speak._

"_We're going to take good care of you, Melanie," He said, standing up. The ambulance had stopped. The driver assisted him in getting the gurney out. _

_As they rolled me down the hall, I felt a strong pain in my abdomen. The baby. I must have cried out in pain because the nurse told me that I would be okay. But I knew that I wouldn't be. Not if…_

"_I need to call my husband," I said, breathing heavily. Jim would fix this. He always knew how to fix it._

"_We will do that shortly—"_

"_Now. I want my mobile now," I demanded. I had learned a few things from Jim over the years. Sometimes it was necessary to be like him. It usually got me what I wanted._

"_I've already contacted your emergency contact, Ms. Kestler. Your mother and father are on their way," Dr. Novak said. He nodded at the nurse, who started to put a mask over my nose and mouth. The gas started to take effect before I could protest. My parents?_

_I had no idea how much time had passed, but the hospital room wasn't empty when I awoke. Both of my parents had bloodshot and puffy eyes from where they'd been crying. My mother stood up first, shakily, and approached me._

"_My baby…" Her voice shook. She reached out and touched my arm._

"_I stopped being your baby when you sold me to a criminal," I said softly but the harshness remained. It's been years since I'd seen my parents. I was still bitter and angry toward them._

"_Melanie, we never meant to push you away." Dad got up next, putting his arm around mum who had collapsed into sobs again._

"_You did. The moment you decided that fixing Evan's problems were more important than my life. The only reason you're here is because I was brought to this hospital. Jim retains a personal doctor for me. I don't want you here." _

_It upset my mother more but I didn't care. No part of me missed them. They easily tossed me aside to save Evan. Jim gave me a choice. My parents didn't. I knew now that if I had said no to Jim all those years ago, that he would not have forced it on me._

_A different doctor came in with a nurse, both of them with solemn looks. He looked down at the file in his hand and cleared his throat. "Ms. Kestler."_

"_Mrs. Moriarty. I'm married. I'd like to call my husband," I said. Jim would find who did this. He would make it safe again._

"_Mrs. Moriarty…" He cleared his throat again and flipped through the few pages in the file more. "Uh…"_

"_I've lost the baby," I said for him. I could feel it. Nothing felt the same inside me. The whole room went deadly silent._

"_Yes, but we have to induce the labor."_

"_I know. When do you have me scheduled?"_

"_Now, if you're ready," He said. He must be a new doctor. That would explain his complete lack of bedside manner. He wouldn't directly look at me, either. He only glanced at the wall around me. _

"_I don't think that any mother is ready to give birth to her dead baby," I replied. The nurse's mouth dropped open slightly and she nudged him with her elbow. As he fumbled for some words, I held up my hand. "Take me now. But I want the nurse to find my mobile phone and call my husband, Jim Moriarty."_

_After seven hours of horribly painful labor and heavy bleeding, they allowed me to hold my little baby boy. The nurses only left me alone when they told me that Jim had arrived. It was quite between us for a moment._

"_Who did this?" I asked, my voice cracking. I knew this wasn't an accident. It was an attack on my life, and on Jim._

"_I will find them and I will make them suffer," Jim assured me, sitting on the edge of the bed. He gently placed his hand on the side of my face and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "Tell me what happened, Melanie."_

_I looked up from my baby to his eyes. In his own way, Jim cared for me. He always kept me safe and anything I could ever want was mine. "There was an explosion on our floor. I… I had gone out to the store. The cab driver called me back after I'd gotten halfway up the stairs. I'd left one of my bags in the backseat. When I started back down, that's when the bomb went off… Was anyone else hurt?"_

_Jim took my baby and set it on the tray beside the bed. "A few were injured. The worst was the postman. The trip wire for the bomb was a lazar line and the mail set it off."_

"_It was in the apartment?" I asked, shaking my head a little. That meant… it wasn't just a threat to Jim._

"_Yes," Jim answered. "Someone was trying to kill you."_

"_Oh Jim," I covered my face with my hands and let myself cry. I had plenty of reasons to._

_Jim gently wrapped his arms around me and cradled me against him. He rocked us a little, stroking my hair. "This will never happen again. I promise you I will keep you safe, my dear."_

_We had a funeral the next night. Most of the tenants from our building came. All the condolences in the world couldn't fill the hole in my heart. Whoever took my baby from me would pay for it. I would make sure of that._

My phone beeped. The two minutes of waiting had felt like an eternity. I looked at myself in the mirror. Was I ready to have a baby if the test was positive? Little James never got a chance at life. I knew that I wouldn't survive another miscarriage.

I held the test tightly in my shaking hands. Jim called for me for a second time. The appointment was in twenty minutes. I had to know now. I opened my hands to peak at it.

Pregnant.


	9. Chapter 9

The visit to the doctor's office only confirmed the test that I'd take at the apartment. Normal couples would have been ecstatic about the news. Jim seemed mildly pleased. He wanted an heir, really. A boy to teach what he does. When we had first gotten married, I had protested the idea, so much that Jim just let it be until I was older. Now, I just let it happen. I think I'd be happier with a child to raise.

The nurse wanted to do an ultrasound. There would be no real pictures. That wouldn't be for a while. This was simply for them to check since I'd had a miscarriage. Jim insisted.

He stepped out to take a phone call. It lasted about five minutes, long enough for the nurse to squirt the cold gel on my stomach and showed me the empty image on the screen. She printed it out to attempt to make me feel better. The second Jim came back into the room; I knew he was needed elsewhere.

"You don't have to stay, Jim," I said.

There was no argument. "I'll leave the car to take you home." Jim kissed my forehead, mostly in show for the nurse, and then he was gone.

I took a few minutes to myself in the hallway. Clutching the paper to my chest, another couple came out of the next room. The woman was probably in her mid-twenties and 7 months pregnant. Her husband tickled her sides and they both laughed. They passed me, giving me polite congrats, which I returned.

I'm pregnant.

Once my mind caught up with that realization, there would be a million things to do. As exciting as that was, I knew I'd be on my own. Jim wouldn't want to do any nursery planning or baby proofing. Sighing, I stood up straighter and shook my head. I wasn't going to let that bother me. I wanted to make the most of having a baby. He or she was mine.

"Melanie," Mary's voice came from behind me. Her forehead creased in worry. "Are you alright?"

Before I could even answer, she had started to ask if I was hurt and wanted John to look me over. She stopped mid-sentence when her eyes fell to the thing in my hand. "You're pregnant."

"Yes, I am." I bit out.

"Is it…" She paused. No one was around. "Is it his? Moriarty's?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. I never truly liked or trusted Mary. "Of course, it is."

As soon as Jim released the "did you miss me" tape, I knew things would be different. The media had a field day with it, even hounding me, wanting to know about Jim. As far as they know, I hadn't had any contact with him. Still, on certain days, I would watch a reporter waiting on the corner of the street hoping to catch a glimpse or snap a picture of Jim. They never would.

Mary sighed, partially looking disgusted but she covered it up quickly when the door to the stairwell swung open. John came speed walking in, talking about her disappearing. All of that stopped when he saw me.

"I left you messages. Asking if you were alright," John said.

"I know. I received them. Things have been quite busy lately," I replied, offering him a small smile. It faded when Mary scoffed.

"Busy? She's pregnant."

John's eyes grew wide. The realization of who's it was spread over him slowly. There was no opportunity to argue much before I found myself down in one of the labs in the basement of the building. Molly… the girl Jim pretended to date… she droned on about something to Sherlock, who blatantly ignored her.

"Melanie is pregnant, Sherlock." John interrupted.

"Yes," Sherlock replied.

John paused, licking his lips and tilting his head in frustration. "Yes? What do you mean yes?"

"I noticed two days ago. Yes, I've been checking up on her. Yes, I didn't tell you. Are we all caught up?" Sherlock asked. He had yet to look up from the microscope.

"Um… no… well, who's she?" Molly asked. She seemed to recognize me from our first encounter at the suit shop.

"Melanie Moriarty, wife to James Moriarty, mother to his unborn son," Sherlock clarified.

"Wife?" Molly's mouth dropped open.

"Of fourteen years. And you can't know it's a boy," I said. Fourteen long years… years that were stolen from me.

"That's what he wants," Sherlock said.

"Why does Moriarty want a child?" John asked, making the room go quiet. Finally, Sherlock looked up from his microscope.

"Obvious—"

"No! Not you, Sherlock! I want her to tell me," John snapped at Sherlock.

To my surprise, he didn't have a smart-ass remark. All of them stared at me. I had no doubts that Sherlock could have already deduced why Jim wanted a baby. What I wasn't sure about was I am prepared to tell them? My instincts went with the safest route.

"To pacify me, mostly. If I have a child, it will keep me occupied and happy while he's gone." I gauged their initial reaction.

Mary seemed on the fence about the explanation.

Molly couldn't stop gaping at me.

John slowly nodded, seemingly convinced.

Sherlock, on the other hand, rolled his eyes. He must know why. "Tell me about Carl Powers."

"Seriously, Sherlock?" John asked, exasperated.

This was the deal. A secret for a secret. I could tell him all about Carl Powers and the cruel things he did to me, in exchange for Sherlock not telling them that Jim wanted a son to train to take his place one day.

"One story. That's all I have time for," I replied.

Sherlock couldn't sit still. I took his stool and placed my hands in my lap. I hated remembering Carl. He was the worst of bullies and back then, I believed he deserved to die. Jim saw that. He saw all my anger and hurt and used it to justify killing him.

"Carl and my brother, Evan, never got along, but Evan was always much bigger than Carl. So instead of picking a fight with him, Carl turned to tormenting me. Jim was the first person to be kind to me, and to stand up for me…"


End file.
